


French Adventures

by alex_212



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_212/pseuds/alex_212
Summary: Follow a married Tobin and Alex through the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup and the stress of media attention!(Will try to base it off of actual results as much as possible!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think! Obviously just the beginning. I want to follow them through their journey in France!

Going into this World Cup, Tobin and Alex both knew this was going to be the most watched women's soccer tournament in the history of the game. They also knew that Alex was more popular than ever. After their marriage following the last Women's World Cup, Tobin learned more about Alex's life than ever before and she knew a lot.  
Her own fame had skyrocketed from her partner's ability to charm the media. So both of them knew that this World Cup was the most important thing for the women's game to date and they were both hyper-focused to bring another trophy back home. 

Arriving in the France for the USWNT was the buildup of years of preparation and two of their leaders were absorbed in each other at the front of the bus. Tobin and Alex sat together in front of Allie and Kelley. They had just arrived in France and were driving to the hotel before their game against Thailand in a few days and Alex was of course on the phone with a reporter who wanted exclusive comments on the team's chances of a repeat win. 

"I assure you we are more prepared than ever for this World Cup and we hope to bring home another trophy to the US" Alex stated with the poise of an international superstar. 

Tobin was listening to her music used to Alex's media time. They had been married for almost four years now and her wife tended to get more and more famous by the day. Allie tapped Tobin's shoulder and gestured for her to take her headphones off. 

"Yes" Tobin smiled. 

"When we get to the hotel do you and Al wanna go get some coffee with me, Kel, and Mal?" Allie asked. 

"I'll talk to her when she gets off the phone." Tobin whispered. Allie nodded and returned to her conversation with Mal and Lindsey across the aisle. 

Tobin felt someone kicking her seat as she was returning to her music and turned to her best friend Kelley. 

"Kelley. Stop it!"

Kelley smiled and said, "I finally got your attention!"

Tobin rolled her eyes " Why do you always have to act like a 5 year old?"

"It's in my nature Tobs" Before Kelley could respond and annoy the midfielder any further, Alex hung up her from her phone call and smiled at her wife. 

Tobin leaned in and gave her a quick peck before giving her undivided attention to the forward. 

"Aly is my favorite person to talk to from the media. She understands what we go through and never pushes us to talk about anything we don't want to talk about." Alex mentioned as she checked her social media accounts.

Tobin smiled and said, "Yeah, the ones that have played before always understand and are so much easier to talk to." 

The team arrived at their hotel and Tobin allowed Alex to exit their row first. As they were waiting for their bags, a reporter shouted from behind the barricade "Alex! Tobin! What's it like having all the pressure on the two of you for this World Cup?"

Alex had her sunglasses on and knew that her wife would be able to see the slight eye roll behind them. They always liked to put unnecessary pressure on the couple.  
Tobin wrapped her arm around Alex's waist and rubbed her back soothingly. She was not nearly as famous as the forward and felt like it was part of her duty as a good wife to protect and support her from obnoxious reporters trying to get into her head. 

Neither athlete turned toward the reporter and as soon as their bags were out of the bus, Tobin grabbed both of them and followed her wife into the lobby of the hotel. This was their routine. Tobin grabbed their bags and Alex got their keys to their shared room. Jill always let the two room together as they were married. Ash and Ali had the same benefit as well. Everyone else got random roommates, but Allie was often close to the couple as well as Kell. 

As soon as the couple got to their room, Alex threw her bag down on the king sized bed and plopped her body back. 

"Ughhhh" The forward groaned as she could finally let her real emotions show in front of the one person she loved more than anything else in the world. 

Tobin smiled as she set their suitcases up. This was how the media darling decompressed. Venting to her wife. 

"Why do they always want to say things like that?" Alex moaned. 

Tobin rubbed her hands together and made her way over to the bed as the forward closed her eyes for a brief moment. 

She laid down on her back and pulled her wife into her side. Alex snuggled into her favorite person and rested her head on the midfielder's chest. 

"Babe, you're just so important and better than a lot of the people here. You've got to just relax" Tobin whispered and placed a slight kiss on the crown of her head as she scratched the forward's back gently like she knew she loved. 

Alex snuggled even closer to Tobin and grinned at the feeling of her wife's nails rubbing up and down her back. Tobin had a knack of knowing just how to help the superstar relax and this is exactly what she needed - a few quiet moments with the person who loves her most. 

Neither player wanted to move and both soaked up these few moments before more craziness hit.

"I don't want to disappoint" Alex whispered into Tobin's neck.

Tobin smiled down at the forward because she knew that was coming. The pressure had been mounting and they had talked about this back home. Both of them understood the magnitude of this World Cup cycle. They were both the leaders of the team and in their prime. This was their tournament and the media was playing it up. Tobin also felt for her wife because she did not have nearly the amount of attention that the forward did. If she didn't score goals, people would talk. If she didn't play, people would talk. Pressure. That's what the media does. 

Tobin looked down at those beautiful blue eyes she loved so much and said, "Pressure makes you, Al. You won't disappoint because I know you and the more pressure there is, the more you show up. I have no doubt you are going to put the haters down and have the tournament of your career. Don't let them get to your head. I love you and the people that matter know what you stand for and what you're ready to do."

Alex smiled, "Thanks babe."

All of the sudden their tranquility was interrupted by their best friend Kelley running into the room and screaming, "Have you guys checked out the MINI FRIDGE?!"

Tobin groaned and squeezed Alex close for one second before letting go and turning their attention toward the defender. 

Alex smirked, "Kelley, you really are a 5 year old."

"No no! Look!" Kelley exclaimed and opened the cabinet to show the couple a mini fridge covered with a poster of the team. 

"Well that's a nice touch" Tobin smiled with her arms crossed and looked toward the forward to see if she was at all impressed. 

Alex laughed, "Kell, I love you."

"I know I know! Now it's coffee time!. We have the whole evening off before training tomorrow so come on! Time to explore."

Alex nodded and grabbed her purse and phone before grabbing Tobin's hand and heading for the door. 

"The adventure is here babe. It's time to dive all in!" Tobin squeezed her wife's hand and followed their best friend toward the coffee shop. 

They spent the evening laughing and enjoying their friends and having a quiet evening in the French countryside. No reporters bothered them and before they knew it their World Cup was about to begin. This next month was going to be an adventure for the both of them and neither one would have chosen anyone else to share the summer with. It was time to get to business.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday, June 11th, Alex woke up with her game day routine in motion. After a quick look to her wife who was sleeping soundly as their alarm had yet to go off, she padded over to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. She let the warm water slide over her muscles and knew any second now two arms would wrap around her waist. Tobin always woke up if she heard Alex in the shower. At the beginning of their relationship it was something Alex had to get used to on game days. Normally, she wanted to be alone in the morning to get into the zone, but relationships require compromise and adjusting her game day routine to fit Tobin into it was not a very hard one to make Alex had decided. 

Right on time Alex felt those long arms wrap around her torso. She placed her hands on Tobin's forearms and leaned back into the midfielder. 

"Happy Game Day, babe" Tobin whispered into the forward's ear and placed a kiss on her cheek. It was always the same. Every game day they were together the dance continued. Athletes were superstitious and the two soccer players were no different in that sense. 

Tobin ran her hands through Alex's hair and grabbed the shampoo to lather the beautiful locks. Before rinsing, Alex did the same for Tobin. There was no funny business today, just loving the other one and making sure they knew the one person there to take care of them was there. 

After their shower, Tobin exited the bathroom to quickly put a pair of workout clothes on while Alex did her makeup. It took Alex about twenty minutes so Tobin posted her game day tweet and texted her family back before placing her phone on silent for the rest of the day. As soon as Alex finished in the bathroom, she pulled her clothes on and Tweeted out her own post before placing her phone on silent as well. There were no questions asked, no words needed. They both knew what to do next. The kind of comfort that comes only from years of getting to know each other. 

Tobin followed her wife out their door and downstairs to the team's breakfast room. Alex grabbed her coffee and some fruit while Tobin got her juice and carbs. No other teammates except for Carli were up yet and she was in her own zone so they nodded to each other and continued on their routine. 

They walked out of the hotel and walked in silence as they ate their breakfast. There were no awkward moments, just support. When they reached the park a few blocks down from their hotel, their coffee and breakfast was finished and it was time to do some stretching. After about fifteen minutes of this, Alex grabbed Tobin's hand and they found a nearby bench. 

Alex pulled the item out of her pocket first as Tobin did the same. Three years ago, Alex complained about having to take her engagement and wedding bands off for every single game. A few days later, Tobin game home with two Nike bands, one pink and one blue. That day they decided to change their game day routine when they were together. Every game day they would find a park to do some stretching and then remind each other how much they loved the other. 

Alex held onto Tobin's blue Nike band and broke the silence, "We're both starting today."

Tobin smiled and nodded. Alex always went first. 

"This is our 3rd World Cup together and we are both starting. We're married. I never would have thought I would marry you when I met you 10 years ago, but here we are." Alex laughed

Tobin smiled and reached for her wife's hand. 

"Tobs, today is a big day. I'm so ready for this tournament and so ready for you and I to take it by storm. I'm ready for you to send me those passes and me to finish them into the back of the net. I am so freaking ready. But I want you to know that you're more important than any of that. You're more important than the World Cup." Alex breathed. 

Tobin's eyes widened. She knew this but that was a lot for Alex to say out loud. Her ultra-competitive forward did not place many things ahead of soccer and especially ahead of the World Cup. If she did, she didn't really talk about it but rather showed it. She showed Tobin this every day. 

"I love you. I can't wait for us to win this thing." Alex finished and placed that blue Nike band on Tobin's empty ring finger. 

Tobin smiled at the familiar feeling and pecked her wife. 

"Alex I don't have words for how much you mean to me and you know that. Normally I don't say much for these because I'm a woman of few words. That isn't going to change today, but you are the most important thing in my life. I will do whatever it is you need and want. You know this. I will always protect you. You're my striker and you're about to go and wow the world. Remind them who Alex Morgan is. Remind them why you're the face of our time."

Tobin placed the pink band on Alex's finger and pulled her wife to a standing position. She squeezed her hand, gave her one last peck, and they started their walk back to the team hotel where everyone would be up now. 

Hands connected, they walked into the team meeting and got ready for the first game of the FIFA Women's World Cup 2019. 

********

When the ball hit the back of the net for the 5th time for Alex that night, even she was in awe. Mallory's face said it all. This was Alex Morgan's World Cup and it was up to someone else to take it away from her. 

After the game, Alex had tons of media to attend to as she was the player of the match, but more than anything she wanted a hug from her mom and her wife. She smiled and answered questions and there she saw her mom. 

Her mom screamed and gave her the biggest hug. Laughs and smiles all around as members of the media flocked. The only person missing was Tobin. 

"I'm so proud of you!" Her mom said.

"Thanks mom" Alex blushed as they walked arm in arm toward the locker room. 

She had finally finished press and was looking forward to a hug from Tobin. 

"Where's Tobin?" Alex asked. 

Her mom smiled "She's stuck doing just as much media as you at the moment I believe."

"Uh oh" Alex smiled "She's probably having to talk for me"

********

When they finally got on the bus, it was close to 1am local time and Alex still had not seen Tobin! But she would not have to wait long as she was waiting for her in her usual spot. 

The hug the forward received was one of strength, support, pride, and love. 

"I'm so damn proud of you." Tobin kissed her ear. 

Alex grinned and kissed her wife. A few catcalls were made as the couple were made fun of for the rare display of extreme public affection. 

Tobin bit her lip and Alex tried to pull away but was pulled closer by Tobin. The catcalls continued and Tobin broke apart but rested her head against the forward's. Alex felt one hand leave her waist and watched it flip off their teammates. She laughed and Tobin turned around and shouted, "Shut it! My wife just scored FIVE goals in one game and you better believe I'm going to kiss her like I mean it!" 

Alex blushed and laughing into the midfielder's chest. She felt the familiar hand return to its normal spot and Tobin held her close as the rest of the team filed on board. 

Jill was the last to arrive and smiled at the young couple. Even she did not expect the explosion of goals from the forward. 

"Congratulations Alex" Jill said in her British accent "I'm very proud of you and I know someone else is too." She smiled toward Tobin. 

Alex lifted her head and thanked their manager before wrapping her arms around Tobin and pulling out her phone. Tobin leaned back and relaxed as she held the girl in her arms content watching her text her friends and family and tweet out a thank you Tweet. 

She watched as she found a video from Tobin's own postgame presser and smiled as the forward clicked on it. 

The reporter asked Tobin, "What do you think of your wife's performance tonight Tobin?"

The smile that overcame Tobin's face was one that made Alex's heart warm. 

"I've never seen anything like it. I knew she could do this. So many people doubt her and expect so much of her. I hope this shows the world and especially the critics how good she really is and how much she has been preparing." Tobin replied. 

The reporter continued "Well she is already the leader by a larger margin for the Golden Boot Award after one game! What do you say to that?"

"I say that that's great, but it isn't what she's here for. Sure, she'd love to receive the award, anyone would. But she is inspiring a generation of women and men around the world and that is what I love watching most."

There were tears in Alex's eyes as she clicked off her phone and turned to the midfielder. 

Tobin brushed the hair from her face and kissed her gently. 

"Thank you for grounding me. Thank you for being my rock" Alex whispered. 

Tobin choked back her own tears and squeezed Alex close. 

The team's tournament was off to a dream start. Alex's tournament was off to a dream start. Tobin was supporting her wife through everything. There were the people that said but it's against Thailand. There were the people who would downplay her performance. But most people knew that those stats were insane. Alex wasn't bothered by them with the biggest supporter on her side. They were ready to defend their reign.


End file.
